Um Favor para Watanuki
by Duklyon
Summary: desta vez, quem faz o pedido é alguém inesperado, e Watanuki terá de fazer uma difícil decisão que irá envolver todos os seus princípios, mas sem a ajuda da bruxa Yuuko. o que o destino lhe reservou agora?
1. Tormenta

**Um Favor para Watanuki --** _Chapitre 1._

* * *

Já estava chovendo há algum tempo. O céu ficou encoberto no meio daquela tarde de verão num piscar de olhos. A chuva era tão grossa que mal se podia ver dois palmos à frente do nariz. Um serviço de mestra!  
– Vamos logo, ou senão ele já terá ido embora!  
– 'Tá... 't-tá... – respondeu quase tropeçando.  
Corriam por uma rua escura, sendo protegidas da grossa chuva por apenas um grande guarda-chuva azulado (N/A: acho que a cor seja essa).  
– Vamos! – disse impaciente.  
– Mas... mas... e se ele... e se ele não aceitar?  
Então parou de supetão e encarou a outra à sua frente com a cara emburrada que sempre fazia para tudo. – Eu aceitei te ajudar nessa e não vai ser agora que eu vou desistir! E mesmo que ele não aceite, a bruxa dará um jeito e ponto final! Ouviu, Zashiki?!  
A menina olhou para baixo, tímida. – O-obrigado, Ame.  
Ame-Warashi bufou e olhou para qualquer outro lado. – De nada.  
Mas então, uma sombra apareceu e um som muito abafado de passos começou a ecoar naquela rua escura e vazia. Ame se inclinou para frente, aguçando a visão, querendo saber quem era o ousado que se atrevia a ir à direção delas naquela maior cara de pau.  
– Boa noite. – disse assim que se aproximou o suficiente para que pudesse ser ouvido.  
Um guarda-chuva típico de donos de templos protegia seu jeito indiferente da forte tormenta.  
– Ah, Doumeki-kun! – as duas gritaram na mesma hora, uma corando violentamente e a outra, abrindo um enorme sorriso no rosto.  
– Essa chuva é sua, Ame-Warashi? – ele perguntou olhando para cima e colocando uma mão para fora da proteção para que sentisse as gotas da chuva entre os dedos.  
– Ah, sim! – a mesma sorriu e chegou perto o suficiente dele para que cheirasse o ar em sua volta. – Ah... mas que energia mais límpida...! – exclamou juntando as mãos em frente ao peito. Ela então voltou a ficar séria. – O que faz numa chuva dessas?  
– Vim fazer compras de urgência. – E levantou uma pequena sacola branca com a mão direita. – E as hortênsias?  
Ame sorriu novamente. – Estão ótimas! A cada dia que se passa, elas vão perdendo a coloração vermelha devido às impurezas daquele cadáver.  
Doumeki então desviou sua atenção para a outra menina atrás de Ame que vinha sorrateiramente em sua direção.  
– Eu.. e-eu... – ela o encarou, gaguejando e corando ainda mais. – Eu preciso da sua ajuda!! – exclamou assim que conseguiu juntar coragem o suficiente para falar com alguém que era amigo dele.  
Tanto Doumeki quando Ame a olharam, o primeiro curioso, e a segunda emburrada.

– É aqui.  
Doumeki apontou para um terreno vazio entre vários prédios altos.  
– Vocês conseguem ver a casa? – perguntou.  
– Sim. – as duas responderam firmes.  
– O senhor, não? – Zashiki não o encarou.  
– Não. Mas pelo que ele me disse, é aqui. E sempre foi.  
Doumeki, então, se retirou sorrateiro e até que meio solitário. – Até mais.  
Assim que colocaram o pé para dentro do jardim da casa, a porta da frente se escancarou e por ela apareceram duas meninas baixinhas e magrelas. Uma de cabelos azuis-claros tão compridos que se arrastavam no chão, e a outra, com um penteado meio esquisito de cabelos rosas.  
– Sejam bem-vindas! – disseram em coro e bem animadas.  
– Ame-Warashi trouxe uma amiga! – Maru disse.  
– Ame-Warashi trouxe uma amiga! – Moro repetiu.  
E então entraram saltitantes casa adentro, levando as duas pelas mãos. Elas abriram a porta de correr num estalo e deixaram o grande guarda-chuva azulado num canto.  
– Mestra! Clientes! – exclamaram.  
E então uma outra porta de correr se abriu. Maru e Moro saíram por ela enquanto uma mulher alta e bonita, de enormes cabelos negros, adentrou a sala.  
– Boa noite. – ela disse. – Vocês querem chá? – perguntou mesmo não havendo nenhuma xícara, bandeja ou mesinha com alguma coisa que pudesse oferecer.  
– Olá, Yuuko. – Ame disse olhando ao redor e tentando olhar trás da bruxa. – E... não, obrigada.  
Zashiki abriu a boca para agradecer e aceitar o chá, mas logo foi interrompida pela inquietação da outra ao lado  
– Procura por algo, Ame-Warashi? – perguntou ficando curiosa.  
– Onde ele está?! – Ame perguntou impaciente.  
– Tenha calma, ele já vai chegar. – e então, a bruxa sentou-se no sofá que havia na sala, logo acendendo mais um pouco de fumo (N/A: não sei o nome do trequinho que ela usa p'ra fumar e coisa e tal). – Sentam-se. – pediu.  
Maru e Moro entraram com uma almofada e um tablado e os colocaram no chão, logo depois se retirando saltitantes. As duas sentaram-se no mesmo instante. Após uma longa tragada, Yuuko apontou para Zashiki (com aquele trequinho); a menina corou novamente assim que percebeu.  
– E como estão os Karasu-Tengu? Continuam não gostando dele?  
– Ah... ah, s-sim... – e completou. – M-mas... mesmo eu pedindo para que eles parassem... eles continuam a querer machuca-lo e--  
– ... ai... calma... cuidado, pode derrubar!... – vozes vinham dos fundos da casa.  
– Derrubou! Derrubou! – um coro soou.  
– Mokona Modoki vai ajudar! Puu!!  
– Não precisa mais!! – e o grito de raiva ofuscou as outras vozes  
– Chegou. – Yuuko se virou para a porta de correr que se abriu num estalo.  
– Desculpe-me a demora... – um garoto alto e magricela adentrou a sala suspirando, cabisbaixo, olhando o atento o chão para que não tropeçasse. Estava sendo seguido para Maru e Moro numa rodinha e Mokona pulando de um lugar para o outro. A Kuda-Kitsune estava enroliçada em um de seus braços. Ele trazia uma bandeja com quatro xícaras de chá e um bule.  
– Temos visitas, Watanuki. – Yuuko sorriu.  
E assim que Watanuki levantou o rosto ao colocar a bandeja em cima de uma pequena mesinha ao lado do sofá onde Yuuko estava, ele e Zashiki se viram...

_To be continued..._


	2. Obséquio

**Um Favor para Watanuki -- **_Chapitre 2._

* * *

– AAAAAHHHHH!!  
Os dois, tanto Zashiki quanto Watanuki, se viram; o grito de ambos pôde ser ouvido do alto dos prédios que cercavam a casa/loja da bruxa Yuuko.  
– Vocês poderiam fazer menos estardalhaço?! – Ame gritou de volta, já de pé, apontando para os dois, muito enfezada. – Assim vocês vão acabar fazendo com que alguém fique surdo!!  
– Bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-boa noite!! – Zashiki gaguejou abaixando o rosto muito vermelho.  
– Se-senhora Yuko... – Watanuki virou-se para a bruxa, desconcertado. – São essas as freguesas de hoje...?  
– Sim, Watanuki. Mas acho que você já as conhece, né?! – a bruxa se despreguiçou com vontade e se esparramou no sofá. – Então... O que vocês querem do meu Watanuki?  
– Que história é essa de "_meu Watanuki_"?!  
– Quem quer é ela! – Ame apontou, emburrada, para amiga.  
– O quê...? – Watanuki virou, então, para a menina, que nem conseguia olhá-lo direito. – Tem... tem que ser exclusivamente comigo?  
– Você sempre quer tirar o seu da reta... né, Watanuki?! – Yuuko disse em reprovação.  
Uma veia quase saltou na testa de Kimihiro.

* * *

– Então... vocês vieram aqui com a ajuda do Doumeki?  
– Ah, sim...! – Zashiki respondeu, quase deixando o chá cair de tanto que tremia.  
Watanuki fez ares de "entedi..." e ficou mirando o nada com cara de peixe. Os dois estavam na sala de tesouros, conversando a sós. Yuuko havia deixado claro que, caso alguma coisa acontece à Zashiki-Warashi, Watanuki não sairia dali com vida (pelo menos, pela parta da Ame-Warashi).  
– Estou... com medo... – a menina disse, corando violentamente. Watanuki a olhou, curioso e preocupado. – ... de ser prepotência de minha parte perdir ao senhor o que quero lhe pedir.  
Kimihiro virou-se para ela totalmente e sorriu terno.  
– Pode pedir. Não importa o que você pessa... minha forma de lhe tratar não mudará, de forma alguma. – seu sorriso, então, desconcertou-se. – Afinal, não vejo nenhum problema nisso...  
Zashiki respirou fundo. Seu estômago revirava, dava nós, formigava; se soubesse que sentiria aquilo, que estaria tão nervosa daquele, teria tirado proveito dessa sensação, achando não tão ruim assim, para que tentasse ao menos se acalmar. Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez, desta vez, mais forte, e, então, virou para o assistente de Yuuko, que a esperava ansioso e curiosos para saber qual seria seu pedido.  
– Watanuki... por favor... – ela baixou o rosto envergonhada. – ... – e, engolindo seco, o levantou determinada. – Por favor!! Fique longe dela!! Se você continuar perto dela vai acabar se machucando!! Por... favor... – ela encostou a testa em seu ombro; fazendo até mesmo ele corar. – ... fique longe... Não quero... que acabe... se machucando por causa da... Himawari Kunogi.  
– A Hi... a Himawari...?! Como isso...? Ela... ela nunca iria... Ma... mas isso é... só pode ser menti--  
_– Por que você está escondida?  
– É para não ser afetada por ela! Não é óbvio?! Qual é o nome dela? Himawari? Como é que você pode ser amigo dela assim?!  
– Hein?_  
– Então... é isso...?  
Zashiki o olhou, assustada, com medo de ter feito alguma coisa má, quando percebeu que o mesmo levara a mão à boca, também assustado, em choque, sem acreditar. Ele, então, de supetão, levantou-se de repente. Já não suportava mais aquela situação. Mas que diabos! Por que era sempre tantos segredos mal explicados para cima dele?  
Ele deixou a sala de tesouros sem que Zashiki pudesse se desculpar com qualquer coisa, deixando-a sozinha naquele sala cheia de coisas diferentes e ecêntricas.  
– Watanuki... – ela levou as mãos trêmulas ao peito. _Você precisa entender as coisas de uma por todas sobre aquela menina._  
Ela se levantou, havia tantas coisas naquela sala... queria ver todas, a história por trás de todos aqueles tesouros. Ela pegou a redoma onde antes repousava um dos Mokonas, e olhou em direção à porta, com temor de algum ruim.

* * *

A porta de correr foi arrastada num estalo e depois fechada do meu modo. Yuuko olhou para o garoto ernfezado em frente a ela, que segurava um copo de saquê.  
– Ora, ora... – ela sorriu de modo exagerado, cutucando-lhe o lado do tronco. – E então, seu garanhão italiano. Como foi a conversa com a Zashiki-Warashi?  
– Mas você já sabe como ela foi, né...? Eu...  
O olhar da bruxa mudou. Ame-Warashi, que estava andando de um lado para o outro, enfezada e um pouco preocupada também, parou e, assentindo, como se já soubesse de tudo o que a feiticeira iria falar, sentou-se no tablado de madeira que Maru e Moro trouxeram-na anteriormente.  
– Senhora Yuuko... – Watanuki abaixou o rosto, plangete. Pela primeira vez, a bruxa permitiu-lhe que se sentasse ao seu lado no sofá, e o olhou com ternura. – ... o que a Himawari tem...? De... verdade...? Eu gostaria muito de saber... por... favor...  
Ame olhou séria para Yuuko, que asentiu para Mokona.  
– Não achei que essa hora chegaria tão cedo... – ela disse, pronta, para qualquer coisa, e sorriu.

* * *

_... to be continued_


	3. Azar

**Um Favor para Watanuki --** _Chapitre 3._

* * *

_"Não achei que essa hora chegaria tão cedo..."  
Foi isso que ela disse..._  
Watanuki olhou para cima; estava entediado de tanto esperar. Sentado num degrau da porta da frente de uma casa, esperava que junto de Shisuka Doumeki, embaixo daquele temporal causado por Ame-Warashi, talvez não demorasse tanto assim. Zashiki e Ame também estavam lá, mas, mais afastadas, não queriam ser afetadas em nada. Zashiki até que tentou ficar junto dos dois rapazes, mas a outra a puxou para longe.  
Doumeki se virou para a porta, ouvira passos leves e apressados vindo até eles. A porta se abriu num pequeno ranger.  
– Ah, desculpe-me a demora. – sorriu alegre – ...? – mas quando viu que nenhum dos dois se mexeu para lhe ver, decidiu sentar-se ao lado deles. – Vocês não querem entrar? Está chovendo bastante, né?!  
– Himawari... – Watanuki chamou, chateado com alguma coisa. – ... o que é azar? – e a olhou ao seu lado.  
– Azar...? Acho que não entendi...

* * *

_– "Azar"... – começou a dizer novamente Yuuko – é o "infortúneo", é tudo aquilo que age sobre as pessoas de modo com que coisas "ruins" aconteçam a elas. É uma força negativa também chamada de "acaso". Ele existe, sabia? O azar também é um tipo de corrente, assim como as "palavras". Situações são qualificadas como azaradas, azar ou "de azar" quando ocorrem de modo contrário à expectativa, ou quando provocam uma surpresa que resulta em um desastre, prejuízo, perda ou catástrofe. Pessoas podem ser azaradas ou ter azar. Pessoas azaradas são as que com freqüência se envolvem em situações azaradas. Quando o azar ocorre ocasionalmente, diz-se que a pessoa "teve azar". É isso o que ela proporciona a todas pessoas ao seu redor, menos, claro, a seus pais. Acho que isso lhe explica várias coisas, né... Watanuki...? O acidente que você presenciou assim que começou a trabalhar em minha loja... o Hyaku Monogatari que fizemos na casa do Doumeki... o tubo da "Mão do Macaco" que foi aberto acidentalmente assim que ela o tocou... o seu encontro naquela feira noturna com aquela menina que foi possuída pelos "ko"... Tudo isso, não foi pura coincidência assim como eu posso prever em parte o que pode acontecer com você, Watanuki. Não me lembro de já ter visto alguém como ela antes. __A Himawari... é a "Deusa do Azar"._

* * *

– Mesmo que você seja assim... – Watanuki voltou a dizer, abaixando ainda mais a cabeça. – Não sei se eu quero deixar de falar com você... ficar com você... viver com você...  
– Wa-watanuki?  
Tanto ele quanto Doumeki perceberam, ela ficara corada. Talvez, com essa reação, ele tivesse mais forças para sorrir para ela como sempre fazia. Parecia confuso, apesar de tudo, para qualquer reação.  
Doumeki levantou o rosto, rodando os olhos pelo local. Embaixo de um enorme guarda-chuva, Zashiki e Ame-Warashi aguardavam ansiosas, escondidas atrás de uma ortência, à uma certa distância. Zashiki parecia perocupada e Ame, emburrada e com receio de chegar perto demais da casa.  
Himawari se mexeu, inquieta.  
– Desculpe-me não ter te falado nada antes. Achei que as coisas correriam como se... esse meu "poder"... não existisse. Acho que você deve saber que eu apenas não afeto meus pais, mas, sim, todos os outros ao meu redor. "Azar"... Acho que nunca gostei de ser assim...  
"Desculpe-me, Watanuki."  
Ele levantou o rosto, como se tivesse se assustado, mirando a frente.  
– Sei que por isso eu devo ter-lhe causados muitos problemas. Não sei se devo mais ser sua amiga, Wata--  
– Não! Você não precisa fazer isso, Himawari! – ele enterveio, encarando-a (N/A: uma situação de afeto). – E-eu... eu não tenho certeza se é assim que eu quero que as coisas se resolvão...! Mas eu não quero deixar de ser seu amigo! Não quero ter que me afastar desse jeito!  
Doumeki sorriu, ainda quieto em seu canto, mirando o chão.

* * *

– Ouviu isso, Zashiki? Aposto que ele ignorou totalmente o que você disse!  
– ...Ame... e-ele não é assim. Tenho certeza de que deve ter sido difícil p'ra ele decidir uma coisas dessas e--  
– Difícil?! – a menina se virou para a amiga, as mãos à cintura, enfezada.  
– O... o... o que você faria... numa situação dessas, Ame...? – a outra perguntou, as mãos juntas ao peito como se rezasse, torcendo para Watanuki, sem olhá-la, mirando a casa de Himawari, em tom baixo e ainda preocupado.  
Pegada de suspresa, Ame-Warashi sentou numa pedra ao lado de onde estavam. Zashiki virou-se para ela como se percebesse o que ela fizera. A primeira olhou para cima, vendo a chuva que logo começara a dispersar.

* * *

– ...?  
Os três olharam para o céu. As nuvens de chuva finalmente iam embora, limpando o azul do céu de sol radiante. Watanuki se remexeu de onde estava sentado, seus dois amigos o olharam, curiosos. Ele pegou, brusco, a bolsa que trazia e a escancarou.  
– Você!!  
– Puu!  
De dentro da bolsa, Mokona Modoki saltou e parou no colo de Himawari, que se assustara um pouco com o grito de Kimihiro.  
– Por que diabos você veio também?!  
– Yuuko pediu p'ra Mokona vir também, puu! Yuuko queria saber se Watanuki ficaria bem, puu! Mokona estava se divertindo muito ouvindo tudo o que acontecia!  
Ele a segurou com uma das mãos e apertou no chão, entre ele mesmo e Himawari, acarcando o máximo que podia enquanto ela ria.  
– Watanuki faz cócegas, puu!  
Então os olhos de Mokona se abriram, arregalados.  
– Woahh!!  
Os três se assustaram e Watanuki a soltou no mesmo instante. Ela pareceu sobrevoar o chão e parou em frente aos três. Da pedra em sua testa saiu uma luz intensa e dela se progetou a imagem de duas pessoas.  
– É aquele cliente da senhora Yuuko, não é? – perguntou Doumeki na mesma hora.  
– Shoran?! – Watanuki exclamou.

_to be continued..._


	4. Sumisso

**Um Favor para Watanuki --** _Chapitre 4._

* * *

– Shoran?! – Watanuki exclamou.  
– _Ih! Errou, desculpa!_  
Fye acenou, balançando a mão em frente ao queixo (N/A: do jeito que ele faz no mangá), sorrindo. Kurogane, que estava logo ao lado dele, pareceu inclinar-se para frente como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa. Ambos usavam roupas parecidas, provavelmente próprias para o mundo onde estavam.  
– _Acho que o Shoran está ocupado agora para a gente aparecer no lugar dele, né?!_  
– _Ué? Cada aquela bruxa lá?_ – o guerreiro perguntou.  
– A senhora Yuuko? – Himawari disse.  
– _Prazer senhorita_ – Fye fez uma pequena reverência, sua imagem piscando na tela de luz. – _Sou Fye D. Fluorite e este, Kuro-pon--_  
– _Kuro-pon o escambal!!_ – o outro gritou, quase fazendo-o voar.  
– _Estamos procurando a Feiticeira das Dimensões_. – Fye continuou, com o mindinho no ouvido direito. – _Mas... acho que ela não está, né?! _  
– É que não estamos com ela agora. – Watanuki respondeu, preocupado. – Ela está na loja. É de muita urgência?  
– _É sim, pirralho._ – Kurogane cruzou os braços.  
– _Kuro-pon, você é muito malvado!_ – Fye o empurrou para que apenas ele ocupasse a tela. – _Watanuki-san, por favor, entregue isto à senhora bruxa._  
No mesmo instante, a tela sumiu e Mokona Preto abriu a boca. De dentro dela saiu um pergaminho enrolado por um fitilho gasto de linho retorcido. Doumeki o pegou.  
– _Isso é algo que Shoran-kun achou.._. – Fye reaparecera. – _Acho que é muito importante para cair em mãos erradas, né?!_ – ele piscou sorrindo, apontando com o indicador. – _Ligaremos mais tarde! Bye!_  
A tela ofuscou e depois sumiu. Mokona voltou sobrevoando até o colo de Himawari.  
– Watanuki, temos que entregar isso para Yuuko, puu!  
O garoto olhou para a menina ao seu lado, hesitante. Ela assentiu piscando com a cabeça. Watanuki se levantou, pegou o pergaminho enrolado, pondo-o na bolsa junto de Mokona e seguiu correndo rumo de volta à loja.

* * *

Ouvi-se um barulho alto de farfalhar de arbustos mais à frente. Himawari ficou apreensiva e Doumeki se levantou. Das folhagens em frente à casa da menina, Ame e Zashiki-Warashi apareceram; a primeira fazendo bico (emburrada) e a outra, preocupada.  
– A-a senhorita é a Himawari Kunogi? – a segunda perguntou. Himawari assentiu num reverência pequena com a cabeça. – V-você sabe para onde foi o-o Watanuki?  
– Acho que ele voltou para a loja. – e piscou.  
– Hunf! – fez Ame. – Vamos logo embora daqui, Zashiki. Não estou aguentando mais essa atmosfera! – ela fez mensão de ir, mas a amiga continuou parada. – Hein!? Vamos logo!!  
– Es-espere um pouco, Ame-chan. – ela a segurou para que ficasse e virou-se em direção à casa. – O Wa-watanuki disse que... que não... que não...!  
– Acho que ele quis dizer que ficaria comigo – Himawari se levantou, serena e amigável. –, mesmo eu sendo deste jeito. – completou, plangente.  
Zashiki a olhou com ternura. – Acho que ele gosta muito você, né...?  
Himawari corou. – E... e-eu...  
– Tudo bem. Já está tudo bem. – e sorriu, piscando, os cantos dos olhos brilhando de lágrimas.  
– Watanuki não é alguém que deixa algo pela metade. – Doumeki deu um passo a frente, chamando a atenção das três. – Ele voltará.

* * *

– Bem-vindo de volta, Watanuki!!  
Maru e Moro disseram animadas assim que ele apareceu. Estava tirando os sapatos, quando Kuda-Kitsune pulou em cima dele, entrando em sua camisa. Passou correndo pelas duas meninas, indo direto para a próxima sala. Mokona saltou da bolsa com o pergaminho nas mãos.  
– Oh, olá, Mokona.  
Yuuko sorriu. Estava bebendo (N/A como sempre), sentada no tapete desenhado no chão, vestida com um estranho quimono de borboletas, os longos cabelos presos em várias tranças.  
– Yuuko! Puu!  
Mokona puluo até a bruxa, que pegou o pergaminho e o desenrolou. Logo um enorme sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.  
– Beleza!! – ela se levantou num pulo e começou a andar pela sala, comemorando. – Vamos viajar! Vamos viajar! Ah, preciso arrumar minhas coisas! Mokona Branco ficará muito contente de nos ver!  
– Senhora Yuuko! – Watanuki chamou; teve que gritar para chamar a atenção dela.  
Ela parou no mesmo instante, nem se mexeu para ficar de frente a ele, e o olhou como se nada quisesse. O menino abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu de dentro dela. Fez isso várias vezes, aparentemente, sem saber o que dizer. A bruxa assentiu com a cabeça, achando graça e saiu.  
– Só iremos assim que você resolver tudo então, Watanuki. – ela disse.

* * *

Alguns dias seguintes, numa praça perto de onde acontecia a feira noturna. Sempre acompanhada da amiga Ame, Zashiki andava de um lado para o outro, inquieta. Chovia pouco naquele dia. Doumeki estava lá, aguardando, assim como as duas. Ouviram apressados passos distantes, chamando-lhes a atenção. Do outro lado da praça, Watanuki vinha correndo, desengonçado pelo guarda-chuva que trazia estar quase voando. Ele parou, de frente para os três, arfando. Kuda-Kitsune estava enrolada em um de seus braços.  
– Vo... vocês..! Vocês viram a Himawari?!

_to be continued..._


	5. Estadia

**Um Favor para Watanuki --** _Chapitre 5._

* * *

– A Himawari! Ela sumiu! – Watanuki gritou. Seu rosto estava pálido, desesperado para alguma resposta; mas ninguém disse nada. – Os pais dela me ligaram. Ela fugiu de casa! Não voltou para casa desde ontem à noite e ninguém sabe para onde ela pode ter ido!  
– Por que a Himawari desapareceria? – perguntou Doumeki.  
– ...será que ela está... com medo? – Zashiki disse, em voz baixa, fitando-os preocupada.  
– Medo do quê?! – Ame emburrou-se novamente e cruzou os braços. – Quem deve ter medo é a gente dela!  
– Talvez ela não quisesse ficar sozinha... – Watanuki abaixou o rosto, fazendo sombra nos olhos com o cabelo negro. – Tal-talvez ela não quisesse mais prejudicar ninguém...  
Doumeki pigarreou. – Então, para onde você iria se quisesse acabar com tudo?  
– Eu já fui ver. – e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, abraçando o próprio corpo. – Ela não foi procurar a senhora Yuuko.  
– Eu iria. – Watanuki levantou o rosto para ele na mesma hora. – Acho que... se eu estivesse na mesma situação que ela, iria querer sumir do mundo e/ou acabar com tudo isso. Se eu conhece, então, um lugar onde eu poderia realizar esse meu desejo, iria para lá o mais rápido possível. Mas se fosse para encontrar alguém conhecido lá, esperaria até que ninguém desconfiasse... para que eu pudesse resolver tudo sozinho.  
– Mas... mas a Himawari nunca foi à loja! Pelo o que sei, ela nem sabe onde fica ou para que serve!  
Zashiki se mexeu, inquieta e esperançosa. – Eu... eu me esconderia num lugar que em fosse familiar. A-assim, me sentiria segura.  
Watanuki olhou de um para outro, e assentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

* * *

– Vejamos.  
Watanuki abriu um mapa da cidade em cima da baixa mesa de uma das salas do templo. Haviam se reunido no templo onde Doumeki morava para que pudessem colocar todas as idéias em ordem. Os quatros estavam lá.  
Ainda chovia, e o tempo esfriara desde então mesmo estando no verão. A noite caiu num piscar de olhos e todos pareciam cansados depois de um dia inteiro de buscas.  
Doumeki apareceu com uma bandeja e xícaras de chá quente. Servindo-as, sentou-se no chão, ao lado de Watanuki.  
– Bem, temos a escola – ele começou. –, a casa do Doumeki, a loja, aquela feira noturna, a própria casa dela, e a escola da amiga dela. ...acho que só.  
– Zashiki e eu – Ame disse, com a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos. – procuramos nos arredores da feira e da casa dela. Encontramos nada.  
– Ela também não foi para a escola, em nenhuma delas. – Watanuki comentou, Doumeki assentiu. – Você sabe se ela veio para cá? – ele negou com a cabeça. – Então, nossas alternativas se esgotaram. – ele se levantou, devagar. – Obrigado por terem ajudado, mas... acho que já é melhor todos nós irmos para casa, né?  
– Pode dormir aqui se quiser. – Doumeki comentou.  
O amigo sorriu para ele, triste, mas não aceitou. – Acho que hoje não. Quem sabe outro dia?! _Por que eu iria querer dormir na sua casa?!_  
Aos poucos foram embora. Watanuki, o primeiro a se retirar. Ame agradeceu o chá no lugar de Zashiki (--que estava tímida e preocupada demais com Kimihiro para poder falar alguma coisa--) e foi embora com a amiga. Doumeki deu tchau a todos e apagou as últimas luzes da casa, indo dormir.

* * *

O trinco rodou alto. Watanuki abriu a porta, o cabelo e as roupas encharcados, molhando o carpete do apartamento. Ele rodou os olhos pelo aposento: uma sala com uma cama, e para a direita, um corredor que levava ao banheiro e a lavanderia integrada na cozinha (--N/A: esse apartamento foi inspirado num dos episódios do animê de xXx Holic, onde Wata-nii, Wari-chan e Douki-kun vão para um apartamento junto com Moko-chan que, pelo o que me pareceu, era do Kimihiro-kun - perguntas?--).  
A porta foi empurrada e se fechou num banque surdo. Watanuki andou alguns passos e deixou-se cair na cama de bruços, jogando a maleta e o guarda-chuva para qualquer outro canto do quarto improvisado. Ele virou o rosto para a parede e adormeceu sem perceber.

* * *

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, o sol iluminava seu rosto por inteiro. Para sua dúvida, as cortinas estavam abertas – ao contrário da noite passada, já que toda vez que saia, as deixava fechadas –, e o vidro da janela também, arejando a casa. Ele se sentou, coçando os olhos. Estava coberto por um lençol e seus óculos repousavam em cima do criado mudo; ficou intrigado mais uma vez, dormira de óculos. Será que havia se tornado um sonâmbulo? Ou será que alguém estava pregando uma peça nele, fazendo com que tudo o que acontecera fosse apenas um sonho muito real?  
Ele ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha e levantou-se; pelo menos ainda estava com a roupa do dia anterior. Andando devagar, a passos baixos e leves pelo corredor, chegou até o batente da cozinha. Pela fresta da porta entreaberta, viu alguém (--N/A: só os braços--) mexendo em algo em cima da pia. Ele abriu a porta devagar e seus joelhos tremiam, quase caindo para o lado.  
– Bom dia... Watanuki.  
– Hi... Himawari!?

* * *

O mundo pareceu girar.  
– Hi.. Himwari!? – Watanuki não sabia o que fazer. – Ma-mas o que você está fazendo aqui?! Seus pais estão preocupados com você! Você sumiu e todo mundo foi atrás de você e... – ele parou de falar, ela não estava escutando-o.  
Kunogi abaixou o olhar, fitando o chão, segurando o cotovelo direito, envergonhada com o que fizera. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Seus joelhos falharam para frente e ela caiu sentada nos pés. Watanuki foi correndo até onde estava e se agachou à sua frente. Ela mesma não se agüentou e o abraçou com força. Watanuki sentiu o rosto esquentar mais do que nunca.  
– Hi-himawari...?  
Ela soluçou alto. – Desculpa! Desculpe-me, Watanuki! Desculpe-me por ter fugido de casa, desculpe-me por não ter te contado nada antes, desculpe-me por sempre causar algum ma-al a vo-você...  
Ela deixou a frase no ar, começara a chorar. Watanuki saiu do abraço e secou suas lágrimas.  
– Tudo bem, Já está tudo be--  
– Não! Está não! Claro que não! – pela primeira vez, ele a via triste e desesperada. – Eu fui à loja da senhora Yuuko, mas ela recusou! Ela disse que o meu pedido não era válido--  
– Ei, peraí! Você foi até a loja? Mas por que ela não me disse nada?!  
– Eu fui lá assim que vi você saindo da loja, já anoitecendo. Depois disso, te segui até a sua casa e, como você deixou a porta destrancada, eu entrei escondida. – soluço. – Desculpa! E-eu não queria te a-acordar e--  
Ela parou, pensou melhor no que ia dizer e continuou.  
– Logo em que fugi de casa, eu fui até o templo da família do Shizuka. Eu conversei com ele e lhe pedi que não contasse a ninguém que eu havia fugido-o de casa, nem mesmo aos meus pais ou a você. Passei a noite lá e não fui para a escola. Fiquei esperando uma brexa para poder conversar com a senhora Yuuko. Mas, quando cheguei lá...

* * *

_– Senhora Yuuko, por favor! Eu lhe imploro!  
– Himawari, eu não posso realizar este desejo. Ele não é válido. Ele faz parte de você e você faz parte dele. Querendo ou não, ele é o seu destino, uma trama que não pode ser desfeita._

* * *

– E depois ela disse que... "mas fico contente que você se preocupe tanto com ele, ele que tanto gosta de você"...  
Watanuki sentiu o rosto corar ferozmente. Ela fungou alto.  
– Eu já não sei mais o que fazer, Watanuki.  
– Por que não volta para casa?  
Ela levantou o rosto, parecia assustada, não o compreendia, e balançou a cabeça. – Não posso mais. Mas... mas eu gostaria muito que eles soubessem... – a frase perdeu-se no ar.  
– ...soubessem que de tudo o que aconteceu e que você está bem agora? – ele pareceu sorrir.  
Ela assentiu, já parecia mais calma. – Eu poderia ficar aqui? Aqui na sua casa? Sei que eu estaria pedindo demais depois de tudo--  
– Você pode, sim! – ele piscou sorrindo e a ajudou a se levantar. – Só peço para não se importar com o tamanho do apartamento, 'tá?!  
– Sim! – ela sorriu, animada, fazendo-o ganhar o dia.

* * *

Por ter acordado tarde naquele dia, Watanuki não fora à escola. Perto da hora do almoço ele preparou algo para comerem: um pouco de yakisoba de carne e sushi. Foi quando almoçavam que Himawari puxou conversa.  
– Watanuki... você promete que não contará a ninguém que eu estou aqui?  
– Ah, sim. Pode confiar em mim. Mas...  
– Mas? – ela tombou a cabeça, curiosa.  
– Acho que a senhora Yuuko já sabe que você está aqui. – ele respondeu, desconcertado.  
– Como?  
– Eu não sei bem, mas ela sempre adivinha tudo o que acontece comigo, sabe?  
Ela riu e voltou a comer.  
– Watanuki?  
– Sim?  
– Eu... posso te chamar pelo primeiro nome?  
Ele sentiu o rosto corar mais uma vez e assentiu devagar com a cabeça.  
– Pode, sim, Himawari.  
Ela respirou fundo e abriu a boca.  
– Kimihiro. – disse. Ela parou por um instante e ficou pensando. – Kimihiro... – sussurrou, pensativa. – Você tem um nome muito bonito, "Kimihiro"... – e achou graça do rosto corado dele.  
O telefone tocou e Watanuki saiu correndo para atendê-lo na sala (onde o mesmo ficava).  
– A-alô...? – falou, com voz de doente.  
– _Pê-a-aquê, Watanuki._ – a voz de Yuuko saiu esganiçada pelo fone, estava brava. – _Está atrasado!_  
Ele fungou e fingiu tossir. – Desculpe-me, se... senhora... – ele espirrou (--isso foi intencional--). – Yuuko! Acho que a chuva de ontem – fungou. – não me deixou muito bem...  
– _Então, vai faltar no trabalho?! Quero só ver depois, hein?!_– o tom de bronca mudou. – _Oh, Deus! E agora!? Morrerei de fome, Senhor! Espero que esteja satisfeito, Watanuki!!_  
E desligou o telefone.  
– Kimihiro... – Himawari apareceu no corredor, apreensiva.  
Demorou um pouco para ele responder, ficara olhando-a. – Ah, desculpe-me! Ainda não me acostumei com você me chamando pelo primeiro nome.  
– Kimihiro, você... – ela parecia preocupada. – Ah, Kimihiro, não precisa, eu...  
– Tudo bem. – ele sorriu, meio que de costas para ela. – Já fazia um tempo em que eu queria tirar uma folga. Sabe, eu sempre acabo reclamando do que a senhora Yuuko me pede para fazer, mas agora não acho mais que ela faça por mal. Afinal, estou acumulando créditos, né?!  
Ela deixou a cabeça tombar. – Créditos?  
– Ah, deixa p'ra lá. Vamos terminar o almoço.

* * *

Apesar de estar com medo, ninguém apareceu na casa de Watanuki. Ele, por um instante, chegou a pensar que, por causa do azar que Himawari proporcionava, alguém poderia visitá-lo e descobrir onde ela estava escondida. Mas logo tirou esse pensamento "horrível" da cabeça. Ela não tinha culpa alguma de ser assim. Entretanto, tanto de um quanto do outro jeito, eram formas cruéis de pensar e/ou encarar a situação.  
Ao anoitecer, foi gerada desavenças.  
– Não! Eu quero dormir no chão! Não seria educado eu dormir na cama!  
– Mas _eu_ faço questão, Himawari. E outra, esse colchão aqui já 'tá tão velho, gasto e desconfortável--  
– Outra razão para eu dormir nele!  
– ...que eu não iria deixar você dormir nele. – ele a sentou em sua própria cama. – É bem mais confortável, aqui.  
– Você... – ela virou o rosto. – você é gentil demais.  
– Acho que não seria justo uma menina dormir no chão duro, né?! – e sorriu, convencendo-a.  
Ele deitou no chão e se cobriu com o lençol. – Boa noite... Himawari.  
– Boa noite... Kimihiro.  
A luz do abajur foi apagada e eles adormeceram.

* * *

Já eram altas horas da noite, Watanuki não conseguia pegar no sono. Ele parou de virar de um lado para o outro e fitou teto, uma mão à testa, pensativo. Ele olhou para o lado, via a colcha fina subir e descer com a respiração dela, o cabelo cacheado – dividido em dois, por ela sempre usar o mesmo tipo de penteado – espalhados pela cama e travesseiro; Himawari dormia profundamente. Mas...  
Por que estava assim? Por que não conseguia dormir?  
A pessoa de quem tanto gostava estava ali, dormindo ao seu lado, na cama ao seu lado, como fugitiva de casa, usando seu apartamento como abrigo da noite, ali, bem ali, _ao seu lado_! Mas...  
Será que era só isso mesmo? Ela estava ali, dormindo, tão perto...!, mas tão longe. Era como se houvesse um muro invisível entre os dois.  
_Gosto tanto dela..._ Mas se tanto gosta, então por que não faz alguma coisa? _Mas... eu... não sei se eu..._ Mas o quê? Ela está ali. Do seu lado. Mexa-se, homem!  
Watanuki virou o rosto para ela e ouviu um estalo. Assustado, com medo de que ela acordasse e o visse com "segundas intenções" (--N/A: eu digo, Wata-nii é puro ..--), ele fechou os olhos no mesmo instante e endureceu o corpo, fingiu uma posição de sono, e silenciou-se.  
Tudo na casa, agora, era silêncio.  
Himawari se remexeu e ficou sentada, coçando um dos olhos. Será que ela não pegava no sono também? Com os olhos menos que entreabertos, ele a observava no escuro. Ela saiu da cama pela parte dos pés e, engatinhando, foi até Watanuki, onde ficou de joelhos.f Estando atrás de sua visão, ele não conseguia ver exatamente o que fazia. Ele sentiu-a tocando seu ombro com as pontas dos dedos, mas logo desistindo; seu cabelo fazendo cócegas em seu rosto e pescoço (--N/A: X --). Parecia acordada demais para ter adormecido anteriormente.  
Percebendo que tomara coragem, ela chacoalhou de leve seu braço. Watanuki fingiu estar acordando devagar e abriu os olhos. Não dava para ver muita ciosa no escuro: o rosto dela estava encoberto pelas sombras.  
– Kimihiro – ela sussurrou, mesmo estando a sós no apartamento. –, você estava dormindo?  
– Acho que não. – ele se sentou, ela o acompanhou com as mãos em seu braço. Foi então que percebeu que ela tremia de leve. – Perdeu o sono, Himawari?  
Ela não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça, mas parecia aliviada com a voz dele. Então fechou os olhos e encostou a testa em um de seus ombros, os cachos do cabelo solto caindo em seus ombros. Quando percebeu, ela não se mexeu de volta. Watanuki sentiu o rosto corar violentamente mais uma vez.  
_O que eu faço agora?! Ela dormiu!!_

_...to be continued._


	6. Kimihiro

**Um Favor para Watanuki --** _Chapitre 6._

* * *

Naquele noite, sonhara que estava dormindo no chão e logo que abrira os olhos, deparou-se com ele deitado, dormindo, em sua frente. Himawari frisou a testa e piscou, com sono, mantendo os olhos entreabertos até despertar totalmente. Pelo visto já era de manhã, e, de acordo com o calendário, naquele dia não haveria aula. Assim que abriu os olhos, se assustou. Watanuki dormia profundamente em sua frente.  
Assim como em seu sonho, que agora tinha certeza, era, na verdade, uma lembrança real, dormia junto dele, pelo menos no mesmo colchão, no chão. A última lembrança da noite anterior era que encostara o rosto em seu ombro e adormecera no mesmo instante.  
Naquela hora se sentia insegura, incomodada consigo mesma. Fingiu estar dormindo para não preocupá-lo, mas olhe o que deu!, estava ali, agora, acordada na frente dele. Ele _"...ele que tanto gosta de você..."_ Ela sentiu as maçãs do rosto arrepiarem e o mesmo, esquentar.  
Ela estava deitada mais para o meio do colchão, já Kimihiro, bem na bordinha, quase caindo. Sentiu-se um pouco mal por isso. _Ele sempre se preocupou tanto comigo e eu... nunca o retribuí._ Fazendo sombra nos olhos com a franja do cabelo, tremia: queria puxá-lo para que ele não ficasse tão desconfortável, segurar a mão dele, cobri-lo com a colcha fina que usava para que ele não sentisse frio.  
Watanuki fez um barulhinho com a garganta e piscou forte com os olhos fechados. Ele se mexeu e piscou até despertar. Quando acordou, não ficou assustado ao deparar-se com Himawari corada à sua frente. Ele piscou, e sorriu.  
– Você dormiu bem?  
Himawari teve vontade de chorar: não conseguia dizer palavra alguma em resposta; apenas concordou com a cabeça.  
Ele pareceu aliviado. – Que bom... Quando você acabou dormindo ontem, eu não sabia o que podia fazer. Só... não queria te acordar e então deixei você dormindo no meu colchão, já que – ele deitou de bruços, metade do corpo no chão, atrás dos óculos; desconcertado. – toda vez em que eu me afastava, você parecia querer acordar.  
A campainha soou suave. Watanuki se levantou com cuidado, fazendo todo o possível para não se encostar a ela (--N/A: repito, o Wata-nii é puro ..--), e abriu a porta.  
– Doumeki?!  
Doumeki apareceu atrás desta, os braços cruzados, um guarda-chuva num dos pulsos e uma sacola quente de cheiro bom num outro. – Bom dia, Watanuki. – ele disse, calmo. Foi quando Himawari se sentou que ele pareceu percebê-la ali. Foi até onde estava e agachou-se à sua frente. – Sabia que estaria aqui. Tome, trouxe isto para almoçarmos hoje. – ele mostrou a sacola que trazia, nela, havia três caixinhas com um farto almoço.  
Foram para a cozinha, Watanuki fechara porta. Himawari estava no banheiro.  
– E então? Como você adivinhou?  
– Para mim, um idiota como você é óbvio demais.  
– Repita o que disse!! (--graau--)  
– Você faltou à aula ontem. Então, ou estaria tão cansado de ter ficado procurando-a, ou estaria tão nervoso por ter, talvez, encontrado-a. Ambas situações são perigosas, Watanuki. Qualquer um poderia aparecer aqui, não acha?  
– Sei disso!! – A senhora Yuuko ligou para cá ontem.  
– Por você não ter aparecido ontem, a chuva agora está parecendo um temporal. Ame-Warashi está muito brava com você. As duas não vieram aqui porque não sabiam onde você estava.  
– Obrigado... por não ter contado. – Watanuki não o encarava.  
Doumeki demorou um pouco para responder, estaria surpreso pelo agradecimento? (--N/A: Wata-nii nunca agradece o Douki-kun--) – Elas não perguntaram.  
Uma veia saltou na testa de Watanuki, mas logo ele a ignorou – assim como o próprio amigo –, pois Himawari vinha trocada do pijama do banheiro do corredor.  
Doumeki se levantou.  
– Você precisa voltar para casa.  
A atmosfera ficou tensa.  
– Sim... – ela respondeu, gentil e amigável; e triste. Ela virou-se para Watanuki e fez uma grande reverência. – Muito obrigado por... eh... – ela perdeu a frase no ar.  
Watanuki sorriu e assentiu para ela, que retribuiu, mais animada.

* * *

– Este almoço está muito bom, Doumeki!  
– ... (--grauu--) _Por que ele sempre rouba um elogio dela?!_ Watanuki quase quebrava o _hashi_ que tinha nas mãos.  
– O Kimihiro também cozinha muito bem, né?! – Himawari sorriu para ele.  
Doumeki virou-se para ele. – Amanhã vou querer niratama. (--N/A: na lata--)  
– _**O quê?!**__ Mas nem morto!!_ – apenas ouviu-se o estalido do _hashi_ se quebrando.  
Himawari riu alto com o show de comédia, sendo a primeira vez em quase uma semana, verdadeiramente feliz.

* * *

– Desde quando ela começou a te chamar pelo primeiro nome, Watanuki?  
Doumeki perguntou, balançando seu guarda-chuva um pouco para frente.  
Estavam voltando para a casa de Himawari; os três, juntos, em trio. Pela grossa chuva, Ame-Warashi ainda estava pelas redondesas, e muito enfezada.  
– Desde... ontem? – ele respondeu, olhando para ela, que andava um pouco mais à frente.  
Sem que os dois percebessem, Shizuka sorriu. (--N/A: aliviado ou satisfeito? o.O--)  
– Com o tempo quente, essa chuva é fresquinha, né?! – Himawari sorriu, contagiante, piscando, sem perceber por onde andava.

* * *

– ...!! HIMAWARI!!  
Doumeki correu.  
Demorou um pouco demais para perceber.  
O guarda-chuva de Watanuki caiu no chão.

* * *

Uma longa, alta e sonora buzina.  
Um berro.

* * *

E a chuva escorria por todos ali, enquanto o sangue tingia de medo o céu acinzentado.

_...to be continued._


	7. Fim

**Um Favor para Watanuki --** _Chapitre 7._

* * *

– Himawari!!  
Correram até a encruzilhada. Muitas pessoas viraram o rosto com medo da cena. Muitas pessoas ficaram paralisadas com medo da cena. Mas muitas pessoas.. não existiam ali.

* * *

_– O desejo dela não era válido._  
A voz de Yuuko pareceu ecoar pela rua. Ninguém mais se mexia, ninguém mais parecia se mover: as outras pessoas eram estátuas.  
– Mas isso não quer dizer que sonhos não possam se realizar. O _Mantra Invensível_.  
Watanuki andou passos pesados até a faixa de pedestres. Himawari estava desacordada nos braços de Doumeki (--N/A: ele foi o primeiro a correr--).  
– Senhora Yuuko... – ele disse à bruxa que vinha pela calçada da frente. Mokona Modoki estava em seu ombro. – Ela ficará bem?  
Ela pareceu sorrir. – Sim. Ela só está dormindo.  
Watanuki sorriu gentil. – Que bom.  
– Watanuki-kun!!  
Os quatro se viraram para o céu (--N/A: Mokona está incluída nessa--): Ame e Zashiki-Warashi vinham sobrevoando as ruas molhadas em meio à chuva densa.  
Zashiki foi a primeira a por os pés no chão.  
– Watanuki-kun! O senhor está bem?! Os Karasu-Tengo me avisaram que a Kunogi-san estava com o senhor, e agora este acidente...!!  
Ele sorriu envergonhado. – Estou bem, sim, muito orbigado!  
Ame bufou. – E você ainda achava que isso aí poderia se machucar...! Vamos, Zashiki! Nosso serviço já foi feito e desfeito!  
A amiga concordou tímida com a cabeça e, fazendo uma reverência, se despediu, indo embora pelo ar junto da menina que ''era a chuva''.  
Em pouco tempo, a tormenta que antes caía começou a diminuir até ser pingos rasteiros e parar.  
– E, então – Yuuko piscou, travessa –, vamos viajar?! Ah, mas temos que sair do meio da rua antes que os sinal abra, né?!  
Tudo parecia voltar ao normal. Na verdade, Watanuki achava que nada tinha parado de verdade, afinal, tudo voltara ao normal: as pessoas andando, os carros businando para que saíssem do meio da rua. E as borboletas voando pelo céu úmido.  
– Posso levá-la?  
– Eu vou. – Doumeki disse.  
– (--graaau--) _**Ninguém te chamou**_!!  
– Há, há, há, há!  
– E não tem graça!!  
– Mokona. – Yuuko deixou que Modoki flutuasse. – Vamos ao encontro daqueles que ''são'' e ''não são''... Os viajantes de outros mundos. – Abre a boca!!  
E, sendo sugados pelo ''bichinho de pelúcia'', foram em busca de uma nova busca.

_THE END._


End file.
